Welcome Home Soldier
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Set in episode 5x09 when Michael comes home from Afghanistan. A little story about what happens when Michael and Claudia Joy go upstairs for the night. ;)


She watched him give his welcome home speech to the troops of the 23rd Airborne Division of Fort Marshall. Claudia Joy Holden watched her husband, Major General Michael James Holden, with immense pride. And also with a little bit of impatience, _"Okay honey, stop talking so I can be in your arms." _Michael was normally kind of quiet be he could talk a lot when he wanted to talk.

"Soldiers of the twenty-third! Welcome home!" Michael said. Soldiers and their families ran towards each other. Claudia Joy watched as the Leblanc family reunited. And then he stepped of the platform and walked towards her, grinning from ear to ear. Claudia Joy smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed long and hard. When they pulled apart, Claudia Joy looked up into his blue eyes and said, "Welcome home soldier."

"Thank you sweetheart," he said, "But you know the drill."

"Aw yes, lots of interviews," she said, "But after that we have a welcome home celebration."

"Sounds terrific," said Michael as he went off to do his interviews. When he was finished, he grabbed his bag and followed Claudia Joy to the car. He drove while Claudia Joy rode in the passenger's seat.

"So Emmalin is coming home next week. She's so excited to see you," said Claudia Joy.

"Yeah I haven't seen her since before she started at Woodsen and now she's almost done her freshman year," said Michael, "How's she doing?"

"To be honest she hasn't talked to me that much. Just checking on me here and there," said Claudia Joy, "I mean, ever since Jeremy's death…"

"I know," said Michael taking her left hand in his right, "I know." When they arrived at their house, Claudia Joy went to unlock the door while Michael got his bags, "Finally. If I had to do one more interview…"

"You did I fine job General Holden," said Claudia Joy.

"Thank you mam. I missed this place," said Michael smiling at Claudia Joy. She knew what he meant. He meant 'I missed you.' she had the feeling she knew where this was going but she better check just to be sure.

"You must be starved," she said, "I was thinking lamb chops, baked potatoes," Michael reached out and grabbed her hand before she could get to the kitchen, _"This is where I thought it was going," _she thought to herself.

Michael pulled her in for a kiss, "Later," he said. Claudia Joy smiled and grabbed his hand. Michael eagerly followed her upstairs to their bedroom. He closed the door behind him and said, "Now where were we?" The couple resumed their kiss from the airfield only this time they weren't in public so they didn't have to hide how much they loved each other.

"I don't know. I think we left of where you were going to make love to me," she smirked.

"So we did," he smirked back and started kissing her deeply only to have Claudia Joy pull back.

"One moment," she said and disappeared into their bathroom. Michael undressed down to his boxers and waited a little while longer.

"Claudia Joy?" he asked worriedly.

At that moment, Claudia Joy opened the bathroom door dressed in a robe, and Michael knew there was something sexy underneath it. Claudia Joy could read his lusty thoughts from across the room while she gained some dirty thoughts of her own. Claudia Joy sauntered over to Michael and Michael immediately started to untie the belt of her robe. He groaned when he saw the underwear and bra underneath the robe.

"I bought them just for tonight," said Claudia Joy as she let her robe fall to the floor, "A two star general deserves the best."

"He deserves the best wife," he said, "And sorry to all of the other two start generals out there looking for the perfect wife because I married her twenty years ago."

Claudia Joy's heart swelled at that statement as she crawled into bed with Michael and kissed him hard, "Way to keep a girl happy," she smiled.

"I thought so," he said and unhooked her bra. Claudia Joy tugged on Michael's boxers and he tossed aside her thong. Before Claudia Joy knew it Michael was inside of her and it felt good, just like always.

"God it's so good to be home," said Michael.

"Is that inside me or inside this house?" Claudia Joy breathed.

"Mm, both," said Michael and Claudia Joy moaned in pleasure, "Mm, someone liked that didn't she?"

Claudia Joy nodded, "Don't stop honey. It's been too long."

"Anytime is too long," groaned Michael. Claudia Joy had no idea how happy she made him. He wasn't just making love to any girl; he was making love to Claudia Joy Holden. He was with his wife, the mother of his children, the woman with whom he vowed to spend the rest of his life with 'until death do us part.' Before he knew it, Claudia Joy was writhing under him as she got closer to her orgasm.

"Just a little more honey, nice and hard," she groaned loudly.

Michael thrust one more time and both Claudia Joy and he lost themselves, yelling out in harmony. Michael flopped onto his back beside Claudia Joy and said, "It's been too long since we've done that."

"It's been too long since we've spent time together," said Claudia Joy tearfully, "Even if we never made love together again, I wouldn't care as long as I was with you."

Michael smiled and kissed her, "I'm sorry but I don't think I could handle that."

"No man could," Claudia Joy laughed, "So how about that dinner now?"

"Not yet," said Michael.

"Honey, I need to eat or my blood sugar will get too low," reminded Claudia Joy.

"Just. Five. More. Minutes," said Michael slowly, kissing her again. But the couple stayed that way for the rest of the night.


End file.
